Xicor Returns
Xicor Returns after he movie with a Dragon Ball AF, Dragon Ball GA, and the Ascanced Alien: Evolutions. Plot When he Xicor battles a Z-Fighters after including Piccolo and Goku are Vegeta, after he new evolutionary is a Ascanced Alien: Evolutions is Standard Reations. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Stop fighting! Piccolo (DBAF): What is after Western Supreme Kai? Xicor: What cannot even die! Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (after he Bender Absorber to shot it beam at Xicor after he no effect) Xicor after powered up, and attacking Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE (including all the Supreme Kai's techniques and powers). Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Ha! You maybe that all Supreme Kai's techniques and powers. Xicor punched at Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE is a power up blocks him. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Let's fusion Vegeta. When Vegeta landed and uses it. Vegeta (DBGA) and Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): FU... SION... HA!! He evolutionary into unnamed fusion. Hypnotical Fusion of Vegeta and Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Whoa, it's been unnamed fusion! Xicor appears in the unnamed fusion's front. Hypnotical Fusion of Vegeta and Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Huh! Xicor: After going to unnamed fusion? After he punches and appears. Xicor: Huh? Perodua Alza HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Ha! (punches him down) Xicor shot it beam at Perodua Alza HD 1 EZi LITE is a all Supreme Kai's techniques and powers. Perodua Alza HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Boring you live! Xicor after using Evil Warp Kamehameha at unnamed fusion after he detransforms fusions. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): The power of X-Driver with Supreme Kai's techniques and powers. Perodua Alza HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Yeah. When appears again. Perodua Myvi HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): It cannot can asked to some control like Supreme Kai's techniques and powers. The power of X-Driver. Xicor: (he shot Flash Bomb at the Z-Fighters and Standard Reations was exploded) Perodua Alza HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (powers up, disappears, appears to Xicor and using Southern Supreme Kai's Chasing Full-Power Energy Ball at them exploded) Goten (DBAF): Wow! Perodua Alza HD 1 EZi LITE to Chasing Full-Power Energy Ball! Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Be quiet, Goten! Kibito was landed. After also known as a Kibito Kai. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (after Potara earrings to ears) Kibito (DBGA): (Potara earrings to other ears) He transformed into powerful power up at Kibito Kai named Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE. Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Kibito Kai! I like a stand a big. Xicor disappears. Meanwhile in the Scared of the Kais. Kibito Kai (DBGA): It's Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE that really cool! Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (landed at Kibito Kai) Uh... I named that Kibito Kai that Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE. Kibito Kai (DBGA): Xicor returns into Evil Xicor after to battles Supreme Kais after need into Super Saiyan 5 form! It's cannot being powerful many to kills them! Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Huh! Kibito Kai (DBGA): No worried about even them, do you even a died! Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (screams like Echo Echo) Waaoaoaoa! Kibito Kai (DBGA): Stop! Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Okay! Okay! What is cannot today? Kibito Kai (DBAF): Not worried here. Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Not that- When they all hitting to the ground after he smoke. Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): It's... can pose that them! Evil Xicor (Legendary Super Saiyan 5): (disappears and appears to Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE's back) Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Huh? When he exploded to Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE after he solved. Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): X-Drives! (after to akin touch screen is armed) X-Driver Overload Computer: X-Driver is armed. Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Kibito Kai, catch! Kibito Kais drops at X-Drives to akin touch screen is armed. X-Driver Overload Computer: X-Driver is armed. Evil Xicor (Legendary Super Saiyan 5): (shot all the flying to ground) Goku (DBGA): Yeah, but this would happen when you run away! YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): X-Drives turns into X-Gear with form! When turned into Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE X-Gear Mode form like Goku's Super Saiyan 11 form. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE X-Gear Mode (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (standing with powered up) Kibito Kais teleports away. Goku (SSJ11, DBGA): Hah! Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE X-Gear Mode (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): It can that possibly with Xicor's power level 799999.00000.00. Goku kicks Evil Xicor to the ground. Goku (SSJ11, DBGA): Yah! Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE X-Gear Mode (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Icicle Onver Kamehameha! Long at Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE X-Gear Mode shot it beam at Evil Xicor, effect. Goku (SSJ11, DBGA): Say hello to your doom, Xicor! Yah! Goku blasts the SSJ11 Kamehameha at Xicor to space, Goku turns normal and faints. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE X-Gear Mode (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Goku! When Z-Fighters appears. Goku (DBGA): Uhh... What... Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE X-Gear Mode (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): X-Drives, normal! He after X-Drives disarmed into base form. Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): X-Drives, regenerate! X-Drives healled Goku was fainted and hold back. In the Goku's House. Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (holding a X-Drives from his hand) Goku (DBGA): Is Xicor's dead? Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): I don't know, he say we for you. Goku (DBGA): Hey, where's my shirt? Huh? Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (laughs) Goku (DBGA): Hey, stop laugh at me, hey! All right, here we go! Ka-me-ha-me-HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): X-Drives! (uses force-fields) The End... The answer for "Xicor is s boy or girl?" is "Xicor is a boy.". X-Drives Used *Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 EZi LITE X-Gear Mode (first appearance in Ascanced Alien: Evolutions) Fusions Characters appearances using Potara earrings *Perodua Viva HD 1 EZi LITE and Kibito Kai (first appearance in Ascanced Alien: Evolutions) Trivia Category:Crossover movies